Train Me!
by Roronoa D. Miku
Summary: Lucy thinks she's too weak for for Fairy a tail so she leaves with Gildarts with the help of a magic book and when she comes back she is stronger then ever but then people ignore her after Edolas and she finds another spell that lets her go to another world. What will happen in this world? Read and review! One shot! Hope you like it!


TRAIN ME!...

Lucy POV

Me and team Natsu just came back from a mission and I was thinking. Was I strong enough for this team, hell was I strong enough for Fairy Tail. I sighed again then I decided that a book store would calm me down. I told my team and I gave my suitcase to Natsu knowing he'd trespass in my apartment no matter what, and I walked off. Then I went into the book shop. I trailed my fingers over book spines and then I went down the magic aisle. I picked up a few books I thought could help me out. Then suddenly I tripped and I dropped al the books. I rubbed my head and I turned it to the side to se a book under the book shelf. I pulled it out and blew dust of the cover coughing from it slightly. Then I looked at the cover it said 'MAGIC'. Just 'MAGIC'" I opened it and looked at the titles of the chapters and I book was perfect! It'd help me in so many ways! I went and bought it and I went home. Happily noting that Natsu and Happy had already left. I began reading and I read the whole thing and then I went to bed anticipating tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up and then the events of yesterday and the information I learned. I jumped out of bed and then I got ready for the day and then I packed a small bag. It contained; my keys, and my book. That's all I needed for now. I was gonna go to the guild say hi to everyone. And then decide on who should I ask to train me. I then began walking to the guild practically glowing in happiness. When I got there I opened the doors and greeted everyone. They all greeted me back. And I grinned at them. Then I sat down at the bar and I ordered a strawberry smoothie. And then grabbed my book and read over the the chapter that stood out the most to me and would be the most help. Suddenly I heard a bell go off. I turned and realized it was Gildarts. Guess he's back again. Then it hit me. Gildarts! He was the strongest mage in fairy tail! Besides master of course but still amazingly strong! And from what I've heard, when he wasn't on a mission he had a lot of free time. If I could convince him to train me! That'd be great! He came in and coincidently he sat right next to me at the bar. "Hey Gildarts! Good to see you back!" I greeted.

"Hello Lucy! Yes it's good to be back! So what's with that look? You wanna ask me something?" He asked.

My eyes widened, was my anticipation showing on my face? "Yes actually there is. I was wondering if you could train me. And before you say our powers are different I've figured it all out. You see in this book I found it showed me about this thing called second origin. And well the thing is, it's like another container of sealed magic inside you. And you see if you release it. Strait away it's not used to your preferred magic so if you wish to have two magics, you can. The way to do it is if I'm exposed to a large amount of the preferred other magic I want. Like enough to entirely drown out my celestial magic and if there's anyone strong enough to drown out someone else's magic. It'd be you Gildarts. And as I was saying, if I'm exposed to enough of it, it absorbs that energy and that becomes my second magic. And your magic is the strongest there is, other than masters Titan magic. And I really wanna become stronger, so please help me out Gildarts." I explained to him.

"Could I see this book of yours?" He asked. I nodded and handed it to him I even gestured to the chapter. He read it and then closed it with a snap. And he looked at me and his eyes softened slightly. "Ok I'll train you! I was planing on staying here for a few months anyway!" And he grinned at me.

I gasped and I glomped him yelling "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He hugged me back laughing and I laughed with him.

Then we got up and we both ordered another of each of our drinks. Then Natsu came over and put his arm around my shoulders and asked, "Hey Luce? Why'd you hug Gildarts?"

"Why is none of your buisness." I answered.

"Come on Luce tell me! I'm interested!"

"Nope." he sighed and then he walked away mopping. I laughed at him and turned back to Gildarts to talk. We both decided before I should open my second origin and use his magic. I should build up my magic now, and train physically till I was still very strong with out second origin. So we talked to master and we told him the situation and he agreed to let us train for year but then we must come back to fairy tail. We agreed and we then left going our separate ways to pack. I went to my house and called out Virgo. "Hey Virgo can you pack everything in my apartment except for a few necessities. Like the stuff I bring for a mission minus the clothes. Those things could I have as a bag by the front door?"

"Yes hime-sama. I'll be done soon." I nodded and I left my apartment and went to the shops.

I went into a weapon shop. I needed to begin to use some new weapons. I bought a new whip, which was special since it could turn into any element and yet even if it was iron it could still be able to operate like a normal whip does. I also bought a special hilt weapon. A hilt weapon is where it can turn into any weapon with a hilt of some kind. Such as it could turn into a sword, or the middle of a bow, of course arrows magically appeared with a quiver, it could even turn into a scythe. The opportunities only end with your imagination of the weapon. And to form it only draws on your magic to the slightest detail. Like and eighth of what it takes out of me to summon Plue. I also bought magic restrainers, you see these are like jewelry that contain your magic so the magical pressure does not always run wild. Mine were just the same looking as my usual heart earrings. I gave my purchases to Virgo to pack in my small bag of stuff. I then left and headed back to my apartment.

When I got there I grabbed the bag and went to the land lady's house. I knocked on the door she opened it and glared at me "Hello land lady. I'd like to tell you I will no longer be a tenant of yours. I'm going to go train and I will not be able to pay money to you if I'm not here so here's the key. Thank you for putting up with me and my friends for this long." She just kept on looking at me grabbed the key turned and slammed the door behind her. Typical land lady. I walked to the guild and I waited for Gildarts at the bar. He came in with his usual carry sack. I jumped up with my bag on my back. And we walked out together talking and when we were out of the guild I felt myself feel sad. I was leaving them all behind. I turned back and stared at the guild just wanting one more glance. Then I turned back and ran to catch up with Gildarts. I kept my head down trying to get the tears to go away.

"It's hard the first time, I know. Just remember your coming back." Gildarts told me. I looked up and him and I wiped away the few tears that leaked away and grinned up at him and then we left to train...

Natsu POV:

I was about to g to Lucy's when master came out and said "children I have to tell you all something... Gildarts has left again, but this time. He took someone with him. He has decided to train this person. That person is Lucy or precious guild member. they have promised to return in a year. That is all." Lucy's gone?! No she can't leave! She's my best friend! And I ran into the forest and cried. I wanted Lucy back! She can't leave me! She's my best friend right?! These thoughts plagued my mind continuously as I cried in the forest...

Time skip. Four months...

I had trained and trained. And now I was ready to open second origin. I couldn't wait. Me and Gildarts went to the clearing we used to train and we set everything up for the ritual. He stood in a particular circle in front of me and I sat down cross legend in the centre. And I began speaking the spell. And then as I said the last word. Not only did I feel Guildarts magic pressure I also felt excruciating pain from the opening. I looked up and saw Gildarts looking at me with intense worry. Over the last few months me and Gildarts became very close. Almost like a brother and younger sister relationship. Like the relationship he had with Natsu, except that relationship was more like a father son kinda thing. I thought about all my good memories to distract from the pain and the pressure that made it hard to breath then I felt it both my magic containers became revealed and open and while the first one was yellow the other one was clear. But it started to become a burnt orange colour. Once the whole magic circle was filled. The two circles merged together and they created an even larger circle, but this one was a mixture of both. It had yellow as the main colour but the designs were all the burnt orange colour. Then the magic circle seemed to launch itself towards me and it grew smaller and entered my chest and then I collapsed from exhaustion. I felt the pain stop and the pressure lift. I then sat up looked at Gildarts and grinned. He grinned back and then I hugged him and we laughed together. Then we parted and then Gildarts said "Ready to train?"

"Ready as i'll ever be!" I answered.

"Then let's begin!" And he put me down and we begun the training I'd waited so long for...

Time skip. Eight months later...

Lucy POV

Me and Gildarts were walking. We then heard Gildarts specific bell go off and the town moved to a pathway for us. We walked it together happily grinning. We'd come home. We reached Fairy Tail and I saw everyone looking at is with tears in their eyes And some were grinning at us too. I then saw my team step out of the crowd and when they saw me they all ran towards me. "Lushy!/Lucy!/Luce! And they all crashed into me. I held them all in my arms not even slightly moving backwards.

I laughed at them and they all laughed with me. I then parted with them and I took of my bag. And pulled out their souvenirs. "Here's your Gray. It's a special necklace that heightens your magical strength. And for Erza a voucher to the best cake shop in crocus. Your aloud to go there 200 times get what ever cake you want and however much you want for nothing. And for Happy I got you what people call the best tasting fish in earthland. I hope you like it little buddy." I turned to Natsu and I smiled at him and then I reached into my bag and I pulled out a vile connected to a leather string I handed it to him. "In the vile is a fire that is the strongest.. Supposedly extracted from the hottest volcano ever and they say a dragon was the cause for said volcano. It will rejuvenate you when you are in need of a power boost and this much of it is worth you sucking up all the explosion from an atomic bomb. Use it only in the most dire of times okay?"

"Alright Luce! Thanks! It's awesome!" Then he pulled me into another hug and he rested his chin on top of my head. Unfortunately I was still very short. But I had toned out massively and my hair had grown longer. It now reached my knees. And somehow my boobs got even bigger from my old E-cup to a brand new double f-cup I didn't even think that was possible and unfortunately so did all underwear shops so I now got all my clothes from Virgo. Right now I was wearing a sky blue tank top and black skinny jeans and a white leather jacket. I hugged Natsu back and then we parted and grinned at each other then his eyes turned not a way it would when one was scolding a child "now why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"Because I wanted to get stronger by myself. And I knew if you'd knew you'd want to come and then I'd get no training done. Sorry Natsu." I explained.

"Yeah don't blame her Natsu she had to." And I was pulled into Gildarts arms as he said that and he ruffled my hair. I puffed out my cheeks and swayed his hand when he didn't stop I twisted his wrist. Hey turned his head towards me and yelled "Okay I give! I'm sorry!"

"that's what I thought. Don't mess with my hair again! Got that!" I yelled

"Yeah, yeah! Alright." He answered

"Good." I said. Then I turned back to the others when suddenly I heard a roar I turned and saw that the wyvern we beat up that tried to attack us was coming, must of followed us from magnolia forest. Gildarts stood up and the rest of fairy tail got in fighting stances. This wyvern actually had the power of fire. But it still wasn't a dragon. Gildarts put out his arm telling fairy tail to stay behind him. He was about to walk to me, "Don't, I wanna get this one myself." And I walked forward and I grabbed my hilt weapon with my right hand, and transformed it into a scythe. I felt the wyvern get a roar ready. When it released it I put my left hand out in front of me and yelled "celestial magic! Shield of stars!" And then the fire was stopped by an invisible barrier and it just deflected around me. When the roar finished and the smoke cleared I finally looked up at the wyvern and grasped my weapon with both hands and used my speed to be beside the dragon within less then a second. And I raised my scythe and I sliced it's head off. And the head fell to the ground followed by its body. And I then handed on the ground and grabbed the head and dragged it behind me and dropped it in front of fairy tail and and said "Could someone get me the skull and clean up the mess it will spread magnets otherwise." And I walked into the guild.

Natsu POV

I can't believe Luce just did that! I looked at Gildarts and he was just staring after her. Then he turned back to us and said "Sorry, she's been like that for a while now. You see before I brought her home, I took her on a mission to get her experience. And unfortunately she didn't get there in time to see a massive beast kill a family of people. Just a mother, father, and little girl. But you see the monster had set a trap for her so that she got stuck in these magic canceling chains and not only did he kill them and make her watch but he also rapped the mother and little girl. The father he also tortured until he died of blood loss. Making the the others watch. Then once he was done. He was just about to do the same to her as he did the other girls before I got there and killed him. From then on something in her just snapped and now she refuses to even think twice about something or someone violent. She just cold heartedly kills them. Thank god it only took effect on that. Otherwise we might of actually lost Lucy." I stared horrified at what Lucy had been through. I looked back at the guild on which Lucy just entered and my expression turned sad laced with pity for her. But I knocked myself out of it she'd hate me if I did something like pitied her. I then ran towards the guild to go see Luce I heard Gildarts telling the rest of Fairy tail they better do what Luce said before quickly so she didn't get mad. I heard them immediately start moving around probably following Luce's orders. I got into the guild and noticed Luce at the bar. I walked over and sat beside her she glanced at me and then turned back to her drink.

"So Gildarts told you huh? Look I don't care about it, so don't pity me please?" She begged.

"I don't pity you Luce! Even if that stuff happened! No matter what before anything like that your my best friend, and always will be!" I said and grinned at her.

She turned to me with tears in her eyes then she hugged me and started to sob. "I couldn't save them Natsu! I felt so horrible! I can't get it out of my system! I feel so guilty!" And she started sobbing once more.

I hugged her back saying "I know it's hard. Trust me I know! But you avenged them right. I always said if I can't save something, I sure as well will avenge it. Also Luce I heard about how you think about anybody who's violent needs to die. Well Luce I'm pretty violent. Do I need to die?"

"Natsu that's different and you know it!" She yelled at me.

"What about Laxus, or Gajeel, or even Jellal? You forgave all of them and they all did horrible stuff. All of which you got hurt in too. Do they need to die?" I asked.

"W-Well no. But that's because they're fairy tail! But then that doesn't really make a difference. When did you become so wise Natsu?" she asked me looking genuinely confused.

"(gasp!) Luce! That hurts you know! And I've always been this wise!" I yelled at her.

"Really, well it's certainly a surprise to me!" She yelled back and we had a friendly argument just like old times. Then everyone else in the guild began to file in and we had a party for the return of Luce and Gildarts. Tomorrow we are so going on a mission!

Time skip. A month after Edolas:

Lucy POV

I walked into the guild and again no one greeted me back as I said hello. I sighed and walked to the bar I sat down. Ever since we got back from Edolas. Everyone ignores me. I don't understand. What did I do? Did I upset them? Even Natsu wouldn't talk to me. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. Especially not here. That's it I'm leaving! I can't take this anymore! It already been a month! So I went up to the masters office and knocked. I heard a faint "Come in." From inside. I entered and noticed master behind a bunch of paperwork. "Oh, Lucy child! Yes what is it?" He asked in a cherry voice. It seems as if somehow the paper work has gone down by the looks of it. Must be the reason for the mood.

"Master I'd like to leave the guild." I told him.

"WHAT! Why?!" He asked.

"Because for a month the whole guild has ignored me! Even my best friends! I won't take it anymore! I want to leave. I'm sorry..." I explained.

"No don't apologize. It's not your fault. I'd do the same thing in your position. Just be careful out there in the big wide world! Here give me your hand." He said. I gave him my hand and he put his over mine and said a few magical words and then my body felt tingling coming from my hand. When master removed his hand. My mark was gone and so was my link to fairy tail. I felt tears prick my eyes but I pulled them back and said thanks to Makarov and I left his office. I held my hand just incase. And I ran out and I went to my apartment that the land lady actually kept empty, and I began to pack. Doing it myself this time instead of getting Virgo. When I was done. It was four o'clock in the evening. I called Virgo told her to store it all keeping my necessities on me. I went to the local book store and once again just like that time before, I skimmed through book titles. When I noticed one. It had the title 'Different Worlds' I grabbed it and skipped to the chapter page and saw the titles and gasped thinking. -This is it! I'll go to a different world and live there! That way I never have to be followed by fairy tails shadow!- I ran into the woods and set everything up and then I said the words. I then felt my world go black and I felt almost dead but yet not. Then I felt another sensation. I opened my eyes and noticed I was falling into the sea. From a very large height and at a very fast pase! I screamed very loudly when I remembered I had the power to fly. "Flight of the stars!" And I began floating instead of dropping then I noticed a small abandoned ship in the middle of the ocean. I was tired so might as well. I landed on it and I checked it over. No one was here, it was a small, fishing boat. I noticed it had a room where they steering wheel was and in there was also a bed. I put down my bag and collapsed on the bed and I fell asleep...

I woke the next day to feel someone shaking me. I stirred and eventually opened my eyes. And in front of my face was a man with slightly long black hair going down to the bottom of his chin. He had lightly tanned skin, and a few freckles that looked absolutely adorable. He also had the most dark black eyes and moderate length lashes to go with them. Then when he noticed me awake he grinned at me. Then he sat up well actually went into a crouching position side the bed was so low. Then I noticed the rest of his body. He was very toned. Not as much as Laxus, but a little more then Natsu. He also had broad shoulders. But again not overly so. I noticed he was wearing black jeans rolled up the middle of is calfs. And he was wearing black boots. He also had a tattoo on his left arm. It was the word ASCE with the S crossed out. He also had on this necklace that was made of large red beads. The same beads wrapped around his orange hat and on the hat as well was two symbols of a grinning happy face and a sad face, it also reside on the end of the string of his hat holding it on his neck except instead the symbols were back to back, then notice, this man was very handsome. I then see him stick his hand out and say "Nice to meet you! My name Portagus D. Ace! What's yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." I said embarrassed with a light blush.

Then he said "Well Miss Heartfilia-"

"Call me Lucy. I hate horifics." I interrupted him.

"Okay Lucy. What are you doing on this little old ship in the middle of the grand line?" He asked.

"What's a grand line?" I asked.

He looked really surprised at me and then he sighed and said "Well that's rare. I've never met anyone who doesn't know of the grand line. Well you see Lucy the grand line is...

An explanation later of pretty much everything about the One Piece world...

"-yeah and that's pretty much that. But how didn't you know about this stuff? I mean it's basic knowledge even for commoners. So?" He asked.

"(sigh) Well I guess I could tell you but you have to promise to keep this secret okay?" I said.

"Okay I promise. Now tell me!" He said eargerly.

"Well you see i'm from a different world...-"

An explanation later of pretty much everything in fairy tail world...

"-And you see I was in a guild called fairy tail. But about a month ago I was being ignored for some reason so I transported myself here. Found this ship and decided to sleep for a while. And then you woke me up." I explained to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss of your friends. Oh and I'm sorry for waking you up to its just you kinda let your boat knock into out ship." He told me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"We didn't necessarily think you did. I mean your ships to small to ram our ship."

"Oh good! I'm glad I did no damage!"

"Yeah! Hey I have an idea! You have no where to go right!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I answered unsurely.

"Well I can give you two choices. I can drop you off at the next moderately civilized island we come across. Or I can run it by pops and if he says yes you can join the crew!" He exclaimed.

"Pops? Crew?" I asked cofused.

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you. Well don't freak out but I'm a pirate. And I belong to the most powerful pirate crew in the world. Whitebeards crew." He told me.

"Why would I freak out at that? So what if your a pirate? I tell you something. I was an aristocrat and I left that life to be a mage! and I loved it! You can be whatever you want! As long as your a good person on the inside. Who cares?" I told him.

"Well your certainly different from every other girl ever. And I'll tell you who cares. The marines." He said.

"The hell with the marines! My guild and I would piss off the royal army all the time! And you know what I'll take you up on your offer I'd like to join you!" I exclaimed.

"Wow not only are you gorgeous, your smart and cool too. W-Wait! Did I just say that out loud!" he exclaimed his cheeks aflame.

"Y-You think I'm gorgeous?!" I felt my own cheeks begin to burn.

"Of course I do! I'd have to be blind to not be able to! And even then I'd still think it! I mean look at you!" He yelled blushing more. I blushed at his compliment.

"T-Thanks. It's really sweet of you to say that. and you know your not so bad looking yourself!" I said and I winked at him. He blushed more and muttered a thanks. Then he stood up and walked out onto the deck, I followed. There I saw a ship that was massive and seemed to be shaped like a whale. I looked at it in awe then I felt someone grab my hand I looked and saw Ace. He was smiling.

"Come on! I want you to meet everyone!" And he pulled me along with him. Then we climbed up a ladder thrown over the side of the ship. When we got to the top, I saw hundreds of people and two other replica ships just like this one as well. I walked beside Ace blushing at all the stares I was getting. I looked down and I noticed I was wearing what I wore yesterday. Which was a black skater skirt and a royal blue short sleeved shirt that showed a small amount of cleavage. I also had on a blue denim jacket, my black combat boots, and a thick stretchy black belt With a normal black belt buckle. I also had on my black velvet chocker necklace with a silver star shape in the middle, and I wore my belt with my hilt weapon, my two whips, and my keys. My outfit didn't seem to revealing. Why was everyone staring? It was really uncomfortable. Then I bumped into Ace's back, this knocked me out of my thoughts and I looked up and over his shoulder to see a very large man with a large white beard. I'm guessing this was exactly the man he Ace was talking about. Whitebeard. I also noticed he was connected to a machine. It seems as if he was sick. I could tell he was strong but his sickness was killing him slowly. I looked at him with a little sadness knowing how hard it was to have any kind of handicap. I did used to be weak. But I stopped myself knowing how much more I hated pity from anyone. He was probably the same. I moved to be beside Ace, and then Ace began speaking to the large man. "Oi! Pops!"

"Ace, what is it?" He asked with his very deep and powerful voice.

"There's someone I want you to meet!" Ace told him. Then he grabbed me and pushed me forward. "This is Lucy Heartfilia. She wants to join."

"Hmmm?" Whitebeard said looking at me.

"Hey what's up! So your Whitebeard huh? You actually look pretty cool! So like Ace said, I'd like to join your crew!" I said. He laughed and then he looked down at me. Then I said "But can I ask a question? What are you sick with?" He looked surprised slightly at that then he looked at one of the nurses telling her to tell me.

"He has an incurable disease that effects his liver, it's now so damaged from him drinking so much sake that eventually he will die we can only prolong said thing by keeping him on life support all the time." She explained.

"I see so liver disease and failure. That should be easy to fix!" And I grinned up at him. "Of course if your willing to let me try." I added.

"But we've hired the best doctors, and they've all said there is no cure!-" the nurse said but was cut off by Whitebeard.

"Let the brat try." And he nodded at me I smiled and walked forward and i satin front of him.

"Now please stay still and everyone else move about ten steps away from us both." I said. Whitebeard commanded them to do so. I took a big breath then I put my hands on his stomach and I said "Celestial magic! HEAL!" And my golden magic circle spread out under us and I focused my magic on repairing his liver and other organs as well. Then when I did a once over of his body checking for any diseases or failures and healed them. I finally stopped and let the magic. I took a big breath and looked up at him. Then I asked "how do you feel?"

"I feel like I just turned thirty again! How did you do that brat?" He asked.

"Magic!" I exclaimed and grinned up at him. Then I turned back around only to be pulled into a hard chest.

"Thank you Lucy! You saved Pops! Your the best!" I heard Ace exclaim then I hugged him back.

"Well I can't get on a ship with a sick captain now can I?" He pulled back and grinned at me. I grinned back. Then I felt my stomach rumble. I blushed and turned away. Then I thought of something "So can I join you Whitebeard?" I asked as I turned. Back to look at him.

"Of course you can! I think of my crew as my children! So welcome brat!" He said and grinned at me.

"Cool! And to celebrate! Let's have a feast!" I said and with that I pulled out Virgo's key. "Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" And then there was the twinkling sound of a door bell. Then Virgo appeared.

"Punishment Hime-sama."

"No Virgo, You know I never punish you. Anyway I want you to prepare a feast for everyone in the crew. Can you do that?"

"Yes Hime-sama." Then she disappeared and then she appeared again with a bunch of what looked like male versions of her. They all had massive plates of food and lots of booze. They put the plates down and then I told Virgo to just keep the food coming.

She nodded and went back to the spirit world then I dived for a plate and began eating. Then everyone else joined me. I grabbed a barrel and began to chug it. Over my training I developed a massive appetite so I now ate even more than Natsu. Then Ace came up behind me and asked "Hey who was that girl?"

"A celestial spirit, you see I'm a celestial mage. I can summon spirits and being from another world to help me in battle. Or in everyday tasks if I can't do those things myself." Then I went back to eating and drinking bear. And Ace sat down beside me and he ate and drank with me. At that moment I felt at peace and I felt free. I couldn't wait to experience this new world!

Back in Fairy Tail world

Gildarts POV

I just came back from my small job. It only took a month. I entered Fairy Tail and looked around. Where was Lucy? I went over to Mira. "Hey do you know where Lucy is?" She shook her head no. And I tried a few others. Then finally. Asked Master sorta desperate now. "Hey gramps. Do you know where a Lucy is? I can't find her." His eyes turned overly sad and cold.

Then he said "I guess it's time to tell you guys." What's that mean? I thought as he walked away. Then he walked upstairs and stood on the railing. "Oi brats! I have something to tell you!" Everyone froze and looked at him. "We have lost one of our children. One of our family has left us because we have treated them poorly! They are gone, because we left them alone when they needed us! And for this I am disappointed in Fairy Tail for driving away Fairy Tails light! We have lost Lucy Heartfilia! Our precious guild member! He said as he had tears running down his face.

I stood up "WHAT! No! Lucy can't be gone!" I said yelling at master. Everyone agreed with me.

"It's true she left yesterday! She's gone!" He yelled at us.

"Then I'm gonna go find her! Luce is my best friend! I'm going after her now!" Natsu yelled out. Then he stormed out the door with the rest of his team behind him.

I went out too yelling "I'm going after her aswell!" Then I walked out. I followed Natsu knowing he'd sniff her out. We arrived at a clearing in the forest. There was a ritual circle and a book in the middle open as if dropped. I went over and picked it up and I instantly knew what Lucy did. "Guys she went to another world and comparing the circle here to the one in this book she went to the 'four seas world'? We have to go after her there is a way to go straight to her. Come here." We all got in a circle and I said the words from the book but keeping a good grip on it so I didn't lose it. Then I muttered Lucy's name and then the world went black and then I opened my eyes to see us falling under us was a large ship shaped like a whale. Gray did 'ice make slide and we slid onto the deck easily. Everyone was staring at us then they brought out swords and pointed it at us. I just snarled at them but then I ignored then and called "Lucy! Lucy where are you?! Lucy?!" I heard something from behind me.

"Gildarts?" I turned to see Lucy. She grinned but when she saw the rest of team Natsu she looked as if she could cry. So she ran I pushed through the crowd calling for her but she didn't stop. Then she moved around to the other side of the ship. I followed her with team Natsu behind me. We ran around the corner to see Lucy crying in an unknown mans arms and a large man with a white beard staring at us with a sword spear thing pointed at us. I snarled at him and the unknown man. HOW dare they with hold Lucy from us?!...

Lucy POV

I heard my name being called and I stared through the crowd and I saw Gildarts. "Gildarts?" I grinned at first but then I noticed team Natsu was with him and I felt a massive sadness go through me and begin to make me feel sick. But not in my stomach but in my heart. I felt like I'd just been stabbed. So I ran. I ran around the ship crying out. They were following me. Finally I got around the other side "Pops!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. "Keep them away!" I yelled my tears flowing from my eyes. I felt him hand me to Ace who cradled me in his arms letting me cry in his chest. Then I saw them round the corner and stare at us. I saw Gildarts face turn into a scary scowl. I whimpered.

"Lucy what's wrong why are you running from us?! Your family?!" Natsu yelled.

And with that I snapped. "Family doesn't ignore other family you stupid asshole! Your not my family! I hate you!" I yelled at him my face turning into the most angriest scowl of all. "I want you gone! GO! Before I make you leave!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving my best friend behind! Never again! Your my nakama! I REFUSE TO GIVE YOU UP! YOUR MY LUCE!" He yelled at me.

"Fine. Force it is." I said leaving Aces arms. And I walked in front of Whitebeard. "Everyone clear the area!" I yelled out. I saw people scatter. "Crash magic! Shock wave!" I yelled putting my hands in a cross position and then star itinerant them out like the ice shell stance. It knocked them back but Gildarts retaliated. I ran forward jumping up "100 tone punch!" I yelled and then a magic circle encircled my hand and instead of hitting him he retaliated again with his own punch. We were both knocked back. I noticed the ship getting some damage. SO I jumped over Gildarts and I jumped towards the ocean he followed me. "Earth magic! pillar!" I yelled. You see crash magic is an apparition of earth magic so I can use both. Gildarts did the same. We rose high into the sky. Then we began to duke it out. But we were to even. So I began to excellent my strength by using my celestial magic too. Then I used a spell I'd developed this past month "I call upon the stars and the earth! All things of spirit and all things of destruction! Celestial! Crash! magic! Destruction!" I yelled out and stars encircled us like urano metoria. Then everything seemed do be breaking smashing to bits and the planets around us zoomed in and destroyed anything left in my line of sight of the attack. When the attack finally stopped I opened my eyes to see Gildarts in the ocean about to sink I gasped and jumped off my pillar and went in after him. I grabbed him and i rose a platform that rose us to the top of the ship. I began CPR. And after the fifth push on his chest he spurted out water. And he turned over to his side and began coughing then he collapsed back on his back. He looked up at me.

"Why can't you just come home?" He asked.

"I am home. I love it here. Have a crew who are my family and they never once ignored me. They'll all nice so I'm staying here where my heart is. Because my home is where my heart is. And you can't be here. You have to go take care of my stupid guild. Your gonna be guild master soon right? Go do that become guild master and take care of them. You'll always be my brother in arms. But the rest of the guild. Kick their asses for me when you go home. Ok?" I told him"

"Ok. But I gonna come visit. You knew that right." He said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I told him and then he got up and took an argumentative team Natsu with him. I waved as they left via the ritual. And then I shook my head and turned back to Ace. "Hey you have to finish telling me about your brother!" He laughed and we settled next to each other and began talking. His brother sorts reminds me of Natsu. But this one uses rubber not fire...


End file.
